The present invention relates to a lockable end cap for a firearm suppressor and, more particularly, to a spring detent retained end cap for a firearm suppressor.
Despite the popularity of current firearm suppressors, several problems remain. Many end caps are welded to the firearm suppressor body, which makes the cleaning of the internals very difficult or impossible. Some firearm suppressors include threaded end caps releasably securable to internal threads of the firearm suppressor body. The threaded end caps loosen in as few as five to ten shots fired due to vibration. Further, the threaded end caps of mono baffle designs become lead and copper brazed to the tube, which requires increased torque to remove the end cap, and potentially prevents a user from removing the end cap and cleaning the firearm suppressor.
Most rifle suppressor end caps are structural components which retain the baffles and internal components in the distal bore of the suppressor. Some include two components, one of which is a spanner that provides structural retention of the internal components, and the other which comprises an ornamental end cap which functions solely as an end plate. When an ornamental end cap is used, generally the cap mates via threads to the structural retaining spanner which is welded into the suppressor tube body, rendering the end cap replaceable, but preventing the user from accessing internal components for cleaning and maintenance. In some cases, the end cap is threaded with permanent thread sealant which also prevents access to the internals. In a few cases, the structural cap is connected via threads and may include an O-ring to help retain the cap to the assembly. O-rings are rated for service up to approximately 400° F. Rifle suppressors exceed 400° F. after fifteen to twenty rounds fired. Since O-rings have temperature limitations, the O-rings are ill-suited for use with general purpose, centerfire rifle sound suppressors.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved mechanical device for retaining threaded end caps to a firearm suppressor body.